


Let Me Check Your Temperature.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt delirium for Dark bingo, Kink: dressing up for Glam bingo and ice for Smut69. When Adam gets a fever, the only thing he is sure is real is Tommy, all dressed up as incentive for Adam to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Check Your Temperature.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Mainly Porn with a hint of plot. Not medically accurate.

He's burning up, so hot the doctor had said he was delirious. He'd only just talked them out of making him go to the hospital. He doesn't want to go anywhere. He wants to stay at home, in his own bed and Tommy is looking after him as well as any doctor could. He keeps bringing up ice to Adam, running the ice cubes over Adam's hot skin until they melt. It's kind of hot. If he wasn't ill, he would have jumped Tommy's bones by now. His dick manages to get half hard as it is, every time Tommy runs ice cubes over his skin. 

　

Adam thinks it must be his delirium hitting him full force when Tommy walks into the room with a champagne ice bucket, dressed in nothing more than a little black bow tie and a tiny black thong. Adam has a kink for dressing up, a kink Tommy has always been more than willing to indulge. But Adam doesn't get why Tommy would be dressing up for him now, because Adam is sick and that would just be cruel. So his delirium must have him seeing things. He's sure he must be seeing things, maybe Tommy isn't even really in the room with him.

　

But Tommy walks over, comes to kneel on the bed and Adam feels it dip under his weight. He's had some vivid day dreams about his boyfriend in his life, but they never came with feeling like that, but maybe delirium is different and it makes you think you can feel things? He doesn't know. Half the time today he hasn't even known if he was asleep and dreaming or awake and seeing things. The shadows in the room seem to move, but Tommy is still beside him on the bed.

　

Adam watches as the possibly imaginary Tommy scoops out some ice and he runs the cubes down Adam's chest. If this is delirium induced it's not so bad, Tommy all dressed up, running ice cubes over Adam's chest and stomach, melting them on his over heated flesh, teasing his nipples.

　

"Are you really here?" Adam asks, voice rough from his dry throat. 

　

"Not about to leave you when your sick, baby," Tommy says softly, scooping up more ice and Adam sighs at how good it feels.

　

"I thought it was the delirium, you're dressed up," Adam slurs. He feels so out of it, the bug he's picked up isn't meant to be contagious, but it is bad, making his body ache, the ice helping with his burning skin, but nothing can be done for his delirium. He's been given medicine, he just has to wait for it to work.

　

"I'm real, and yeah I'm dressed up for you, you're not delirious. I didn't have a nurse outfit, so I thought a waiter works, because I'm here to serve you, take care of you and your needs," Tommy all but purrs and Adam couldn't give a fuck if this was a fever dream delusion, because this is just too hot and he hisses when Tommy lets another ice cube play over his skin. 

　

"I wish I was well enough to touch you, you look so good, baby," Adam groans, relaxing under Tommy's cool hands, loving the feel of ice cubes melting down into slivers of ice as it moves over him, as Tommy moves it over him.

　

"Well consider this incentive to get better and soon," Tommy says with a heated look in his eyes, the heat rivalling the temperature raging through Adam's body.

　

"This better not be a dream. When I'm better, I want to fuck you in nothing but that bow tie," Adam says weakly, but he knows Tommy knows he means every word. 

　

"When you're better, I'll let you," Tommy says, pressing his ice cold hand to Adam's forehead and he sighs in bliss. He's so lucky to have this man, a man who will dress up for him, take care of him, ice him off when he's hot and sick and can't do it himself. Adam hates being sick and it's worse being sick enough that delirium is an issue, but it doesn't seem so bad, because he's got Tommy here, dressed up and looking oh so pretty. Adam falls asleep with Tommy's cold hand on his forehead and ice melting on his stomach, drops of water rolling off his sides and into the sheets.

　

 

+++++++++++++  
　

He sinks into delirium, he doesn't know for how long. He dreams strange and terrifying things, runs from the monsters in his mind. He feels so confused and it feels like his whole body has gone up in flames. It feels like it lasts forever, but then he wakes up. The room is just getting light, so he thinks it must be early. He doesn't feel like he's laid out on a bed of flames anymore, but one side does feel warmer. Adam looks down, Tommy has fallen asleep along side him, wearing nothing but a thong and a bow tie, so Adam hadn't been seeing things when he thought he saw Tommy dressed up for him last night.

　

The bucket of ice is beside the bed, looking inside Adam sees that there is nothing but an inch of water left at the bottom. He can't believe Tommy stayed up all night, using ice to cool Adam down, draw him out of his delirium. He runs his hand down Tommy's bare back, warm skin, smooth. He can't help but imagine what it would be like to run an ice cube all over Tommy, watch him shiver. But that can wait for another day, when his body doesn't feel like it's being pulled down by lead weights. He's not completely better, but he's so much better compared to how he was last night. He strokes up and down Tommy's back until Tommy arches up into his touch, half pleased sigh, half annoyed mutter slipping from his lips.

　

"You feeling better?" Tommy asks, rolling onto his side so that he is facing Adam. 

　

"Um, loads, thank you, for looking after me and the ice, I think it helped a lot," Adam says happily, nuzzling into Tommy's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the bow tie strap around Tommy's neck. He cups Tommy's hip with his hand, nothing but a thin strip of thong under his hand.

　

"How much better are you?" Tommy asks, his hand coming to rest on Adam's cock through his thin boxer shorts. Adam goes from half hard to almost all the way there in seconds. 

　

"Good enough to fool around some, wouldn't want to waste you getting all dressed up," Adam says, moving his hand from Tommy's hip to between his legs, cupping Tommy's cock in his hand, squeezing gently.

　

"Fooling around sounds good. I am all dressed up, got all pretty for you," Tommy purrs, tipping his head up for a kiss and Adam can never resist Tommy's mouth, capturing his lips, kissing him deeply, wanting to taste his lover. Tommy's hand soon finds it's way inside Adam's boxers and Adam thinks skin on skin is a great idea, slipping his hand under Tommy's thong, fisting his cock, making Tommy squirm. 

　

He doesn't think even ice could cool them down, not when they are together like this, touching, kissing, touching each other in ways they know will drive the other crazy. He had wanted to fuck Tommy in nothing but the bow tie, but he's not ready for that yet, his body still weak, but he can do this. The delirium and the worst of his symptoms are gone, he's well enough to enjoy this. He pulls Tommy closer, thrusting into Tommy's hand the way he fucks his tongue into Tommy's mouth. It's hot and steamy and he's been worked up since he realized Tommy had dressed up for him.

　

Adam doesn't last long, too turned on and he feels like he's not been touched in days. He comes over Tommy's hands, over his boxers and all he can do is keep kissing Tommy, pleasure making him shiver in ways the ice on his skin never had. He keeps moving his hand, because even ill he's not a lazy lover and Tommy did go to the trouble to dress up for Adam; he wants to make Tommy feel good. 

　

The kiss gets somehow hotter and it feels like flames again, but this time they are a good kind of flames and Adam would happily go up in flames with Tommy. Adam nips Tommy's lip, licking over the small hurt and Tommy gasps into his mouth, hips stuttering as he comes warm over Adam's hand. While Tommy pants against his lips, Adam brings his hand up between them, licks over his hand, tasting salt and Tommy and he hears Tommy's ragged moan.

　

"Damn that was good. You're so hot," Tommy tells him.

　

"You're hotter, that outfit, dressing up for me, you're so good to me, so fucking hot I can't believe it sometimes," Adam says softly. He hated being ill, but the sight of Tommy all dressed up seems to make it seem almost worth it.

　

Adam doesn't plan to get sick again, but in case he does, maybe he will buy Tommy a nurses outfit, just in case.

　

The End.


End file.
